Sky, Snow, and Star
by Kaka-Kiri-Nya
Summary: Langit malam hari ini sungguh indah, seperti waktu itu. Bukan begitu, Sai? - ONESHOT about SaiXIno. Warning: AU. RnR please.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sky, Snow, and Star © Kaka-Kiri-Nya

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Sai X Ino

Summary : Langit malam hari ini sungguh indah, seperti waktu itu. Bukan begitu, Sai?

ONESHOT about SaiXIno. Warning: AU

* * *

**Sky, Snow, and Star**

* * *

Malam itu sungguh dingin, namun Ino tetap tak berniat untuk beranjak dari balkon kamarnya. Ia sibuk memandangi bintang yang bertebaran di langit malam. Mata indahnya terlihat sayu. Seperti ada pancaran kesedihan dan kesepian yang mendalam.

Semilir angin membuat rambut panjangnya melambai indah. Bibirnya perlahan tersenyum, namun entah mengapa senyuman itu terlihat sedih. Seperti memancarkan rasa rindu…

.

.

__Flashback__

"_Boleh kenalan?"_

"_Ah, iya. Aku Ino, Yamanaka Ino."_

"_Aku Sai." Cowok berambut gelap itu tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan mungil Ino._

_Pertemuan yang sederhana di sebuah penginapan di daerah pegunungan. Lebih tepatnya di balkon penginapan, tempat yang indah untuk memandang langit malam._

_Ino menatap benda yang berdiri tegak di depan cowok yang mengaku bernama Sai tadi._

"_Kau sedang apa di sini?"_

"_Oh ini, aku sedang melukis." Sai menunjukkan benda yang dimaksud Ino – sebuah kanvas._

_Mata Ino terbelalak lebar. "Ini… bintang…"_

_Sai tersenyum, "iya, bintang Sirius. Bintang yang paling terang." Ia menatap lukisannya, tak lama, ia kembali memandang Ino. "Kau suka bintang?"_

_Ino tersenyum kecil. "Tentu, bintang sungguh bercahaya. Membuat malam terlihat indah."_

_Sai tersenyum mendengarnya. "Lain kali datanglah kemari lagi, akan kutunjukkan bintang-bintang yang lain."_

__End of flashback__

_._

_._

Rrr… Rrr…

Ponsel Ino berdering, memaksa kakinya untuk bergerak masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengambil ponsel yang ada di atas meja persegi kecil, dekat dengan tempat tidurnya.

"Ya? Sakura?" Ino mengangkat ponselnya setelah melihat nama yang tertera pada layar.

"Ino... Mm… Apa aku mengganggu?" Suara Sakura terdengar ragu-ragu.

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, ada apa?"

"Aku dan teman-teman yang lain berniat mengadakan pesta _barbeque_ malam ini. Kau bisa datang kan?"

Ino terlihat sedikit berpikir. "Hmm… Di mana?"

"Di kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata yang mengizinkannya."

"Ohh... Oke, nanti aku kabari lagi."

"Oke. Oh ya, Ino…"

"Ya?" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa lagi Sakura?"

"Kau…" Sakura terdengar ragu-ragu untuk bertanya. "Kau… masih memikirkan dia? Si cowok pelukis itu?"

Hening sejenak.

Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka mulut. "Ah, maaf, sepertinya aku salah bicara. Lupakan pertanyaanku barusan."

Ino berjalan ke arah balkon, menengadah ke langit, dan tersenyum. "Mana mungkin aku lupa…"

Sakura semakin merasa tak enak. "Maaf sudah membuatmu ingat hal itu."

Ino tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak Sakura, tidak apa-apa." Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu pasti khawatir. Akhir-akhir ini Ino sering tiba-tiba menangis saat sedang mendengarkan musik. Kadang juga ia tersenyum sendiri saat sedang melamun di balkon. Sakura yang sering mampir ke rumahnya pasti menyadari perubahan sikap Ino. Ino yang biasanya ceria dan selalu tersenyum tiba-tiba menjadi murung. Pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

Terdengar hembusan napas pasrah dari seberang telepon. "Aku tahu, Ino. Dia yang pernah ada di ingatanmu. Dia yang pernah muncul dalam hidupmu." Sakura diam sejenak. "Ino… aku hanya berharap kau kembali seperti Ino yang dulu."

Ino tertawa geli mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. "Hei, hei, jangan terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkanku. Lebih baik kau bantu yang lain untuk mempersiapkan pesta _barbeque_."

Lagi-lagi Sakura menghembuskan napas. "Hhh… Ya sudah… Kutunggu kabar darimu."

Ino mengganti ponselnya ke mode _silent_ dan kembali menatap langit.

.

.

__Flashback__

_Ponsel Ino bergetar. Dibukanya benda mungil itu dan dibacanya pesan yang tertera di sana._

_._

_**Ada waktu malam ini? Ada yang mau kutunjukkan.**_

_**Sai**_

_._

_Ino tersenyum dan dengan segera membalasnya._

_._

_**Tentu.**_

_**Ino**_

_._

_Malam itu salju mulai turun. Salju yang putih dan dingin. Salju yang menyelimuti penginapan tempat di mana Ino tinggal selama liburan. Menyelimuti jalanan dan juga pegunungan. Liburan itu, Ino dan teman-teman masa SMA-nya sengaja mengadakan reuni di tempat yang jauh dari kota. Di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Di tempat yang jauh dari kebisingan. Di tempat yang indah dan tenang._

"_Ino!" Sebuah suara menyentakkan hati Ino._

_Ino menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki dengan warna mata hitam legam dan berkulit putih pucat berjalan ke arahnya._

"_Sudah lama?"_

"_Tidak kok," Ino menggeleng._

"_Syukurlah," Sai tersenyum, membuat hati Ino seakan mencelat dari tempatnya._

"_Aku mau menunjukkan ini," Sai mengangkat sebuah tabung panjang dan mengeluarkan gulungan dari dalamnya._

"_Apa itu?" Ino mengernyitkan dahi._

_Sai tersenyum lagi. Ia kemudian membuka gulungan itu._

_Mata Ino sontak melebar. Gulungan tadi ternyata adalah lukisan yang dibuat Sai. Lukisan pegunungan bersalju. Di sebelahnya terdapat penginapan mungil. Ino mengerutkan dahi. Rasanya ada sosok yang terlukis di balkon penginapan itu._

"_Ini… aku?!" Ino membelalakkan mata. "Kapan kau melukisnya?!"_

_Sai tersenyum. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi aku baru sempat menunjukkannya sekarang."_

_Ino memandang lukisan itu dan perlahan pipinya terasa panas. Dia malu ternyata ada orang yang memerhatikannya sewaktu ia sedang melamun di balkon tempo hari._

"_Kenapa?" Sai mengangkat alisnya. "Kamu demam?" Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Ino._

_Ino spontan mundur. Pipinya bersemu merah. Jantungnya kini berdetak tak karuan. Kacau._

"_Ti-tidak apa," jawabnya. Ia sebisa mungkin menjaga nada bicaranya agar tetap terlihat tenang._

_Sai tersenyum lagi. "Baguslah."_

__End of flashback__

_._

_._

Ponselnya mendadak bergetar pelan. Ino melihat layarnya kemudian menghela napas.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" ujarnya setelah memencet tombol menjawab.

"Hoi Ino!" ujar yang di seberang. "Kapan kau kemari? Pestanya dimulai satu jam lagi. Sakura dan yang lain sedang menyiapkan segala peralatan."

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak janji bisa datang."

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Kau tidak mau membiarkan Chouji menghabiskan semua makanannya sendirian kan?"

Ino terdiam. Ada jeda beberapa saat.

Shikamaru kebingungan. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Ngg, dengar Ino, aku bukanlah orang yang pandai berkata-kata. Tapi yang aku tahu, berlarut-larut di dalam kesedihan itu tidak baik."

Ino tersenyum tipis. "Itu kata-kata dari Temari ya?"

Shikamaru berdecak. "Bawel!"

Ino menarik napas dan mengembuskannya pelan. "Ya, terima kasih. Kukabari lagi nanti."

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Ya sudah."

"_Bye_." Ino mematikan ponselnya. "_Bye…_" Suaranya bergetar. Pandangannya mulai menerawang lagi.

.

.

__Flashback__

"_Ngg, Sai, aku akan pulang besok. Aku akan kembali ke kota."_

"_Oh begitu? Cepat sekali ya."_

_Ino mengangguk pelan._

"_Lain kali main-mainlah kemari lagi." Sai tersenyum. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang sanggup menghangatkan hati Ino._

"_Oh ya, sebelumnya, kita foto dulu sebagai kenang-kenangan." Sai mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kemudian ia menarik Ino ke sebelahnya dan mengarahkan ponselnya pada mereka berdua._

_Ino sempat kaget melihat tubuhnya berada dekat sekali dengan tubuh Sai. Bahkan ia sanggup mencium aroma tubuh cowok berkulit putih pucat itu._

"_Akan kukirim fotonya ke ponselmu."_

_DEG!_

"_Ah," Ino seakan baru tersadar. "I-iya, sebentar," Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengaktifkan sambungan Bluetooth-nya._

"_Nah, sudah terkirim." Sai tersenyum. "Pukul berapa keretamu berangkat?"_

"_Pukul enam sore."_

"_Baiklah, akan kuantar sampai stasiun."_

_Ino tersenyum getir. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan._

__End of flashback__

_._

_._

"Hatchii!" Ino menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya ia mulai kena flu. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan menarik selimut dari atas kasur. Ditariknya benda hangat itu dan dibawanya keluar balkon. Selimut itu ternyata mampu membuat tubuhnya nyaman. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

.

__Flashback__

_Ponsel Ino berbunyi. Ino yang baru saja selesai mandi langsung mengambil benda mungil itu yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Matanya menyipit. Sebuah nomor yang tidak dikenal._

"_Halo?" ujarnya perlahan._

"_Halo, Ino?"_

"_Ya?" Ino mengernyit. "Ini siapa?"_

"_Sai."_

_Satu nama itu seakan mampu meninju hati Ino. Orang itu sudah lama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Sebenarnya Ino ingin sekali menghubungi, tapi takut menganggu. Mungkin saja Sai sibuk kan?_

_Ino menelan ludah. "Ah, Sai. Apa kabar?"_

"_Baik. Kamu bagaimana?" Oh, betapa Ino sangat merindukan suara itu._

_Bibir Ino perlahan tersenyum. "__Baik juga."_

"_Mm, aku mengirimu surat beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai."_

"_Surat?" Kening Ino mengerut. "Kenapa harus lewat surat?"_

_Sai tertawa kecil. "Itu kejutan."_

"_Oh,"_

"_Hmmm… ya sudah ya, sampai jumpa." Sai mengakhiri pembicaraan._

_Ino terdiam sejenak. Yang terdengar dari ponselnya kini hanyalah suara mesin yang putus-putus. Namun ia masih meletakkannya di telinga. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia masih ingin bicara panjang lebar dengan cowok itu. _

_Apa Sai sama sekali tidak merindukannya?_

"_Inoo! Ada kiriman untukmu!" Suara Mama membuyarkan lamunan Ino. __Jantungnya seakan meloncat dari tempatnya. _

_"Itu pasti dari Sai!" Tanpa menunda lagi ia segera lari dan turun ke bawah._

"_Nih," Diterimanya surat dari tangan mamanya dengan riang. Ino kemudian lari lagi ke atas, kembali ke kamarnya. Dibukanya surat itu dengan amat hati-hati. Ia bahkan tak ingin surat itu lecek sedikitpun. Ino tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan kejutan apa yang akan diberikan Sai. Ia sengaja membuka surat itu di kamar karena tak ingin mamanya mengira bahwa putrinya itu sudah gila – menatap dan menciumi sebuah surat._

_Baru saja Ino membuka pita warna merah hati yang mengelilingi surat itu dan membaca isinya, senyuman manisnya langsung hilang seketika. Kepalanya seakan-akan dibenturkan keras ke dinding. Tubuhnya serasa ditindih batu besar. Matanya terasa berat. Sungguh berat. _

_Tenggorokannya tercekat._

"_Ini… undangan pernikahan…"_

_Dan surat itu pun jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan butir air mata dari kedua mata cantiknya._

__End of flashback__

_._

_._

"Sai…"

Ino merapatkan selimut ke tubuhnya. Ingatan tentang kenangan dulu membuat hatinya perih. Butir-butir air mata mulai mengalir. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai balkon yang terbuat dari kayu. Dikeluarkannya seluruh kesedihan yang selama ini tersimpan di dadanya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu berharap…," ujarnya di sela-sela tangis sambil menatap ke langit. Bintang-bintang di atas sana terlihat kabur, tertutup oleh air matanya yang kian mengalir deras.

Ponselnya lagi-lagi bergetar. Ino dengan segera menyapu air mata dengan tangannya. Didekatkannya benda itu ke telinga.

"Ino! Cepatlah kemari! Kami membeli banyak kembang api!"

Ino mendelik. "Na-Naruto? Bukannya ini…"

"Naruto! Kembalikan ponselku!" Teriakan Sakura terdengar di ujung telepon. "Pakai saja ponselmu sendiri!"

"Belum isi pulsa!" Suara riuh pun terdengar dari ponsel. Ino tersenyum. Pasti Naruto membuat ulah.

"Astaga Kiba! Kenapa kembang apinya kamu nyalakan semua?" Kini suara Tenten yang terdengar.

"Bukan aku! Naruto yang melakukannya!" sergah Kiba.

"Narutoooo!"

"Eh Ino, sudah dulu ya. Aku dalam bahaya ini. Kami menanti kedatanganmu!"

Senyuman Ino berubah jadi tawa kecil. Dadanya kini mulai terasa ringan.

Ia menarik napas perlahan dan diembuskannya. "Haaaaah…"

Dengan pelan dibukanya galeri foto yang ada di ponselnya. Setelah menemukan foto yang dicari, ia kemudian berdiri dan menekan tombol _delete._

"Selamat tinggal…"

Semilir angin datang lagi menyapa. Memberi ketenangan pada gadis berambut panjang itu.

Setidaknya ia masih punya teman yang peduli padanya. Itu saja cukup.

Ino masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengambil jaket. Sebelum keluar dari rumah, ia menghubungi Chouji.

"Chouji, jangan habiskan makanannya atau kubunuh kau nanti." Setelah memberikan 'ancaman', ia tersenyum kecil. Dimasukkannya ponsel itu ke dalam saku jaket.

.

Yah, mungkin salju tak akan turun hari ini. Namun setidaknya langit malam hari ini masih terlihat indah, seperti waktu itu.

Bukan begitu, Sai?

.

~END~

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hallooo, semuaaa!

Fanfic kali ini mungkin _ending_-nya kurang greget (atau malah mirip sinetron?).

Yah, sebenarnya ini hanyalah pelampiasan dari uneg-uneg saya (yang sampai sekarang nggak tahu _ending_-nya kayak gimana).

Oh ya, ini bukanlah sekuel dari "Tuhan Mengatur Segalanya". _Gomen ne... *bow*_

Terima kasih sudah membaca_, review please! :)_


End file.
